


The Silence of Secrets

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person/ Outsider, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: The way Sherlock and john fall in love with the help of a outsider and Sherlock's journal.





	The Silence of Secrets

They say secrets are a poison that will fester if left alone. That is how our story begins with a secret that was always suspected but, never proven. My name is Isabella Galvan and this is my account of events of the last few days in England. It was dawn and I was walking back  from a small restaurant called: Sunset Diner form an early breakfast and heading back to my small apartment when I stumbled upon it. I quickly scooped up the object and stuffed it into my jacket and hurried into my apartment and locked the door. Once inside I took out the object. The item was a black leather bound book with silver trim along the edges and the initials SH on the front.

I looked at the book in shock SH had only one meaning in England: this book belonged to Sherlock Homes. I just stare at the book for a moment and then I causally opened the book and begin to read:

_“I cannot believe I am doing this it’s illogical but, this is better than saying this in some sort of drunken rambling. I suppose I should say it in here. I love John Watson always have always will now and forever.”_

I slam the book shut and stare at it. All I could think was _I have proof._

I decide that’s enough for day and headed to my room and change into my work outfit and headed to Saint Bart’s Hospital. I am a partner of Molly but, have only worked there for a year. Before I headed to work I slipped the book under my mattress and hurried to catch a taxi to work. Once I entered I was not surprised to find Sherlock and John looking over a corpse. I quickly skid over to Molly and whisper:

* * *

“What’s happened this time?”

She replies her tone a mix of astonishment and curiosity.

“A murder: where the victim is stung up by ropes and sexually assaulted. Before being shot in the heart.” I let out a gasp but, say nothing.

* * *

Since this will take a while I let my mind wonder:

“ _Okay the fact of the matter is that, the journal I found is Sherlock’s now the question is: did Sherlock get rid of the journal earlier or did someone steel it_ _and plan to use it as blackmail on Sherlock or John? If it’s the former than the obvious reason is that John nearly found it and Sherlock tossed it out a window before John could look at it. This seems unlikely mostly because there are no changes in their behavior. If it’s the latter then the person must have tripped and lost the journal. Also unlikely only because I would have heard something before I found the Journal. So, Sherlock must have gotten frustrated and tossed the journal out the window.”_

* * *

I bring myself out of my thoughts just in time to see Sherlock and John heading out the door.

“They figure out something?” I ask.

Molly replies “Seems like it” and heads back to work.

I do the same knowing that when it comes to Molly, it won’t be a good idea to say anything more. It is no secret to anyone that Molly liked Sherlock I highly doubt it ever was. Sherlock and John have been together for about two years and have solved many cases.  

I fear that since I have Sherlock’s journal I could unravel things or worse.

* * *

When my shift was over I made my way home went into the apartment and grabbed the journal and read the next entry.

_“There is no doubt that I love John the question is what now? Given that he has stated several times that he is not gay where do I go from here? Do I say something or keep quiet?"_

* * *

I close the journal and start thinking the same thing where do I go from here? Do I say something or keep quiet?  I know if I keep quiet the likelihood is that Sherlock will need my help with something and finds the journal. It’s also likely that if I go to 221B Baker Street and try to return the journal Sherlock will drag me out into the hallway and ask what he needs to do so I keep quiet. I feel like the best option is to stay quiet and observe. If I end up telling him later however, I will do so in private.

* * *

Three days later, I am in Sherlock and John’s apartment handing over everything that Molly and I have on the victim. His name was Nick Leers, age 43, married to Jana Kidders, three children, worked as a contractor and real estate agent. 

As I hand the file over to Sherlock I ask: “Can I have a word with you in private?”

He nods and heads out the door and beckons for me to follow.

Once we are out in the hallway, I waste no time in saying what I need to say.

“I know your secret and I have no intention of telling your brother or John.”   

Sherlock’s eyes go wide and he says nothing for a while, then he speaks in a whisper.     

“Okay"

I leave the apartment after that.

* * *

As I enter my apartment I head into my room and fish out the journal then, I put it in my purse and wait knowing Sherlock will contact me soon enough. 

Sherlock summons me the next day after the case is solved. Apparently, Jana Kidders's ex-lover killed her husband in a fit of rage; because he still loved her and did all the things he did as a sadistic tribute to her.

Sherlock and I meet in The Sunset Diner to talk.

“What do you plan to do?” Sherlock inquired.

“All I ask of you is that, you tell John how you feel. I ask this because I know for a fact that, John is Bi.”

“How do you know that?” Sherlock asked.

“Let’s just say there’s a reason I do not drink with John anymore.” I say smugly.

“Alright, I’ll tell him.” Sherlock says.

* * *

A few days later, Sherlock and John seem more intimate, it’s a nice change. Later that day, I slip the journal into Sherlock and John’s mailbox. I hope that the two of them find happiness.        


End file.
